Everything has a limit
by Guns-SXS-Roses
Summary: She grew up with two over protective brothers and she was gifted with talent, she had great friends and her life is completely fine,right? She was born to be something big, even though the drama and paparazzi is with her everywhere she still manages to smile. And that would only deepen the questions in Sasukes mind. What they didn't know is there's something else behind that smile.
1. Monologue

**CHAPTER 1: MONOLOGUE**

_**Italics = thoughts**_

_Normal= saying_

_Please go easy on me this is my very first story and has been on my mind lately, I hope you guys like it. And as you know I don't own Naruto. (: _

A dark room with a spotlight in the middle; where a lone piano is placed. Out of nowhere a person stepped out of the shadows.

Sakura run her fingers through the keys as she sat down on the stool, she paused. After a few moments a soft melody could be heard throughout the whole room, each note filled with emotion getting closer to the end she pressed the last note; it was haunting but also soothing in a weird way.

Silence.

The whole room wasn't so dim anymore all over you can hear the applause, like any other artist being proud of their work would bow and smile to the crowd. But Sakura didn't instead she stood up and walk away knowing it will be the last time she will ever play in a long time.

A very long time indeed.

**Please Review xx**

**I'll try to write every other day since I also have school and I have a lot of stories to write and I'll see you guys next time , ja! **

**Guns-SXS-Roses **


	2. Introdutions

**CHAPTER 2: Introductions **

_**Italics = thoughts**_

_Normal= saying_

_Please go easy on me this is my very first story and has been on my mind lately, I hope you guys like it. And as you know__**I don't own Naruto**__.__ (: _

**SASUKE'S POV**

Squeals and annoying high pitched voices always welcome Sasuke every morning for the past 3 years of his high school life, being an Uchiha has its perks too. One is having good looks and basically swimming in money ever since you were born, even though he's very handsome that girls would basically throw themselves just to worship the ground he walked on he thinks that he should do better to accomplish his goal.

School Heartthrob. Football & Basketball Captain. Smart ( very close to Shikamarus') and last but not the least an Uchiha. Every guy would want to be at his place but for him it's just not enough he needed to surpass his older brother who went to University at an early age, it was his goal. But right now his brother is somewhere in Europe visiting an old friend. At least he won't be bothered for a while.

_**Where the hell is that Dobe!**_

Sasuke thought waiting for his loudmouth of a best friend, getting frustrated he ran a hand through his spiky onyx hair. Which only caused the girls to scream louder and his headache to grow he would've yell at them by now, but Uchihas are always composed no matter what.

"YO! Teme sorry I slept in" Sasuke turned to face a foxy grin coming off his bestfriend's face.

_**Ugh, so loud.**_

" Seriously, this is your 4th time almost being late Dobe" he stated

"HEY! DON'T CALL ME DOBE YOU TEME! AND PLUS PRACTICES HAVE BEEN TRYING ME OUT LATELY" The blonde said….well more like screamed

"Whatever, lets go Naruto before my headache gets worse" Sasuke said while walking away.

"Hey Sasuke wait up!" Naruto ran after him.

**Time skip: Lunch**

Sasuke sat down at his table with his group of friends, while girls tried to offer him their lunch but he just ignored them. Slowly eating his tomatoes he looked around the table, he saw the sleeping genius one of his closest guy friends and 1 out of the 4 heartthrobs in school. _**Seriously how is he so smart when he sleeps all the time**_ Sasuke wondered, up next was Neji Hyuga sitting with his girlfriend Tenten as you probably guessed Neji is also one of the 4 heartthrobs and Tenten the Girls Volleyball Team Captain very sporty and a weapon mistress too. Sasuke saw Hinata Hyuga sitting casually next to her boyfriend Naruto she's the most timid girl in the group and Neji's cousin. So basically Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru completed the group of hearthobs in the school.

"Where's that annoying blonde" Sasuke asked no one in particular

"(yawn.)… I think she's in – Shikamaru answered but got cut off my someone screaming and was now sitting on his lap.

"Be quite would you, Ino" Sasuke said while he ate another tomato

"Bossy chicken ass" Ino muttered under her breath

"ANYWAYSSSSSSS….. guess what?" Ino asked

_**Oh no she's going to babble on and on again **_Sasuke groaned bracing himself for utter boredom

"What? Get it over with already" Tenten asked impatiently

"Sheesh people these days( inserts eye rolls), anyways you won't believe it but she's coming back!" Ino said proudly

What happened next was in slow motion.

Tenten Screamed.

Naruto spilled his ramen (that never happened not even once).

Hinata fainted.

**Preview:**

"**NO WAY" yelled a girl stomping in the hallways everyone's eyes on her**

" **I DIDN'T GET IN!" the girl yelled while stomping her slick black 3 inch heels.**

" **Your so dumb, geez didn't you know Kurenai sensei only has one student" Ino stated**

"**WHAT? WHY?!" the girl screeched **

"**Cause she only takes the best of the best and that student is…..**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Please Review xx Please Review xx Please Review xx Please Review xx PleaseReview xx PleaseReview xx**

**TEME = Bastard**

**Dobe= Idiot **

**Sensei = Teacher**

**I'll try to write every other day since I also have school and I have a lot of stories to write and I'll see you guys next time , ja! **

**Guns-SXS-Roses **


	3. Sakura Haruno

**CHAPTER 3: SAKURA HARUNO**

_**Italics = thoughts**_

_Normal= saying_

_**Please go easy on me this is my very first story and has been on my mind lately, I hope you guys like it. And as you know**__** I don't own Naruto.**__** (: **_

**INO'S POV**

_**Sheesh! Tenten had to scream in the lunch room and Naruto just had to spill his dumb ramen on my magazine, stupid idiot!**_ Ino thought remembering the events during lunch. _**Shit. I'm going to be late, better hurry up. **_

Walking down the hallways Ino headed for her music class, she didn't want to be late because she didn't want Kurenai her music teacher to give her detention. So she pushed the people that's going the opposite way as her, she looked down the hall she saw the auditorium.

_**Okay, just gotta pass the auditorium and I'll be there. Ugh, this is such a crowded hallway! **_She thought as she shoved some people out of her way. She was starting to daydream about her and Shikamaru's 2 year anniversary but her thoughts were interrupted by an annoying high pitched screech.

_**What was that just now? It sounded like a retarded hyena... I wonder if it's her. **_Ino made a face when she guessed who can be the annoying brat that was screaming like there's no tomorrow.

She was nearing the auditorium when she spotted a certain red hair, she grimace.

"NO WAY" yelled the red headed girl stomping in front of the auditorium doors.

"I CANT BELIEVE I DIDN'T GET IN!" Said the red headed girl while glaring daggers to the massive double doors.

_**Ugh! Why does she keep trying every year, Kurenai sensei doesn't take just regular students. She's even dumber than Naruto.**_ Ino though while approaching the red head girl.

"Just stop Karin you know she won't accept you, Kurenai sensei only has one student for professional arts and I'm telling you now that you're nowhere near her level." Ino said

"WHAT!? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YAMANAKA?!" Karin stopped glaring at the door and yelled at the blonde in front of her instead; of course she said it in a way that only girls like her talked. With high pitched voice and having authority cause their idiots like that.

"Cause she only takes the best of the best and that student is… Sakura Haruno" Ino stated.

"Pfft! Never heard of her, I don't care who she is I'm pretty sure I'm prettier, smarter and way more talented than her anyways" Karin said while examining her blood red nails.

"Oh, trust me Karin she's better than you. Why do you think she got in without auditioning and a model, not to mention her being an actress and singer and musician." Ino said smugly

Karin didn't even reply she was just there with her mouth opened still taking in the whole thing , like someone other than her ruled the acting and singing career.

"By the way she will be coming in a few days and you'll finally see her, you'll be surprise of how different you think she is." Ino said

"Oh by the way close your mouth, don't want to get flies in your mouth" Ino said while heading for her class not even caring if she's late any more.

**Other side of the world.**

"Are you sure you're ready?" said a guy with onyx hair and his hair tied in a low pony tail. (Guess who this is)

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Itachi. I would like to spend most of my time there before-"the rosette girl didn't finished her sentence instead she just looked out her air plane window, she clutched her chest breathing heavily with a pain stricken face.

"Sakura, take it easy. Doc said don't stress too much" Itachi said with a worried tone. " 'sides you'll meet them again, wont that make you happy?" he said with a sly smile

"Yeah, but they'll hate me. I just left without a word." She said looking down.

"Nah don't think so, you had no choice you had to go for better examinations right? It was the right decision then" Itachi encountered.

Sakura sighed.

A boy with spiky red hair and stunning jade eyes handed Sakura a cup filled with water and 2 tablets of medicine, he sighed.

"Thanks niisan!" same jade eyes looked at him, hers sparkling with excitement and his with utter boredom.

"Right, right just drink it Sakura" he demanded

"moo! Niisan's so mean" Sakura whined

"Gaara, don't be like that to your twin you older brother won't like it" Itachi said out of nowhere

"Sasori's not here right now anyways, he's somewhere in America car racing" "he said without a care

Itachi put his index finger to his lips and Gaara raised a brow at this, and Itachi pointed at Sakura. Gaara nodding meaning he understood.

**LADYS AND GENTLEMAN WE ARE ALMOST IN JAPAN AIRPORT IN ABOUT 2 HOURS WE ARE GOING TO DEPART** the pilot announced through the speakers.

"Ahh, we're arriving early" Itachi said without looking up from his book.

"Are you sure this will make her happy? I mean wont she get hurt by the drama and people around her" Gaara asked Itachi looking at him intently

"Yes it will make her happy, you know what's coming Gaara, at least give her this. And you'll be there to protect her from any harm" Itachi said

" I hope your right" Gaara said while closing his eyes preparing himself for a short nap.

**-Preview:**

**The Gang stopped in their track and looked at the main entrance of the school like the other students. There were a lot of people setting up the red carpet a white background was being place at the right side of the red carpet, and rose petals decorated the carpet. A lot of professional photographers waiting for someone, then out of nowhere a long black limo pulled in front of the school gates. The chauffeur opened the door. Everyone waiting impatiently for the unknown person to show up, then someone stepped out of the car.**

**Cliffy (: **

**NIISAN – Brother **

**I'll try to make them longer and please review and Im going to keep writing if you do (: **

**GOOD BY!**

**Please Review xx Please Review xx Please Review xx Please Review xx PleaseReview xx PleaseReview xx**

**I'll try to write every other day since I also have school and I have a lot of stories to write and I'll see you guys next time , ja! **

**Guns-SXS-Roses **


	4. Arrival

**CHAPTER 3: ARRIVAL**

_**Italics = thoughts**_

_Normal= saying_

_**Please go easy on me this is my very first story and has been on my mind lately, I hope you guys like it. And as you know**__** I don't own Naruto.**__** (: **_

**EVERYTHING HAS A LIMIT**

**Naruto's POV**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE- SLAM! **

"Stupid alarm clock" Naruto muttered while sitting up.

He reached for his Iphone which is beside his lamp on top of the desk, looking at the clock it read 8:00 am… Naruto rubbed his eyes seeing more clearly this time, he looked down.

"Oh! It's only 8:00" Naruto said

It took a moment for Naruto to process everything in the morning, and when his brain starts to work properly it kinda gets crazy.

"OH SHIT! 8:00! UGH, SASUKE'S GOING TO KILL ME IF I KEEP HIM WAITING WITH HIS FANGIRLS." Naruto said while rummaging through his closet to find his uniform. His uniform consisted of black pants and shoes a white button up shirt with the school symbol on the chest pocket, on the left. Putting his black tie loosely around his neck he grabbed his bag and ran downstairs for breakfast.

"MORNING MOM!" Naruto said while grabbing toast off the pile that was set for him.

"OH! MORNING DEAR" Kushina said with a bright smile

"So sorry mom, I have to go or else Sasuke-teme will kill me" Naruto said slamming the door behind him as he left.

"Kids these days" Kushina said while putting her long fiery red hair up in a ponytail.

Naruto hopped on his yellow Mustang Cobra, putting in the keys onto the ignition and speed away in a rush.

Stopping at a red light Naruto checked the time in his dashboard, looking at his rearview mirror he saw a long black limousine with S.H initials in the front. "Someone's probably was getting married or maybe a model or a business man" Naruto started to wander; he was interrupted by a honk from the car behind him. Out of reflex he stepped on the pedal and almost banged his head on the dashboard.

"FUCK" Naruto groaned

He made a sharp turn and was now heading for the school parking lot; he parked his car and made a run for it.

_**10 minutes to spare, ugh Sasuke is going to kill me for sure! And I still didn't finish the homework from last night, Kakashi so giving me detention! Wait….. Maybe my Hina-chan will help, yeah that's right. **_Naruto started to think about his problems, he looked up and saw his group of friends.

" ARIGATOU MINA!" Naruto yelled from a great distance, bothering poor civilians with his loud mouth.

"Shut it Naruto so early in the morning (yawn)" Shikamaru muttered.

" Your even louder than Ino" Tenten said

"HEY!" Ino said clearly offended.

"Dobe, your late…again" Sasuke said giving Naruto a glare

"I'm sorry!" Naruto yelled putting his hands in front of him.

"Such an idiot" Neji stated.

"Damn right he is!" Ino said

"Hey! Your one to talk!" Naruto encountered

"he-he-hello Naruto-kun, mina. Gomen'nasai I'm late" Hinata said.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto said tackling Hinata in a bear hug.

"You're suffocating her dobe" Sasuke said

"Ehehe.. gomen" Naruto grinned

"Let's just go inside already" Ino said impatiently

"Hai, Hai oh mighty and strong ino" Tenten said with sarcasm

The group of friends started walking when the school staff yelled at them to move, while carrying a big roll of red carpet. Everyone stopped to look at what they're doing. Someone spreading the carpet another placing soft pink and red petals on the carpet, this got everyone thinking why would the school bother to make a grand entrance and who is it for?

**No one's POV**

The Gang stopped in their tracks and looked at the main entrance of the school like the other students. There were a lot of people setting up the red carpet a white background was being place at the right side of the red carpet, and rose petals decorated the carpet. A lot of professional photographers waiting for someone, then out of nowhere a long black limo pulled in front of the school gates. The chauffeur opened the door. Everyone waiting impatiently for the unknown person to show up, then someone stepped out of the car.

Photographers getting their camera ready and a group of fans starting to get out their posters and pictures to be signed, everyone ( the students) are pretty curious who this person might be I mean why would the school bother to put a red carpet. That you don't see happening every day, not even when the administrator visited the school.

**SAKURA'S POV**

She stepped out of the car, she walked through the gates but before she thanked her chauffeur first of course. Being raised with manners she smiled at the photographers and her fans, she stopped behind the white background while the photographers took their pictures. She poses. her white halter top dress making her eyes shine even brighter and also making her pastel pink hair (natural) stand out. The dress ended mid-thigh while the back is open, and she wore 2 inch pumps what were also white.

She looked so elegant like a princess coming out of a fantasy book she had it all, natural beauty, manners, grace, and a kind heart. Who wouldn't look up to her? She's a great role model being an actress, model, singer and musician is not the easiest job you know. People adored her for her kind heart and always helping whether she can, no matter what it was.

A little girl came up to her and asked her for an autograph.

"Here you go honey, aww you're so cute" Sakura said in awe

"Arigatou nee-chan!" The little girl said while huggin her leg and ran off to her mother somewhere in the crowd.

A Reporter asked her for some questions and she answered gladly but when they asked about why she had been seen at a hospital in America and not preforming for a month, asking if both things are related. She was about to answer.

"Well you see…I – um, I was-"she was cut off by an arm wrapping around her waist.

"Sorry that's all the time she has, she will answer your questions next time" Gaara sai while pulling her toward the school

"Thanks, niisan" She sighed

_**That was a close one. I hope they're not that mad…**_

Sakura kept walking towards the school seeing her old teacher she ran to her with a smile plastering her angelic face; she gave Kurenai a bear hug and asked how her son was.

"I can't wait to tell you about the other song I came up with" Sakura is ecstatic

Kurenia laugh at her former student's enthusiasm. "Of course, I can't wait"

Sakura took a step back to get a good look at her teacher, but she was pulled into a bear hug. She was spun way too quickly and she only caught a glimpse of yellow

**PREVIEW:**

"**So tell me huh where you were? No calls, letters" Ino said with a sadden look on her face.**

"**I've been in Europe for advance studying, I had no choice okay? I was forced to" Sakura lied, she didn't want too but she knew it was the right choice she didn't want their pity.**

"**Anyway-" Ino was cut off by a loud noise echoing through the hallway**

"**SAKURA! SAKURA? WAKE UP!" Gaara demanded**

"**I-I didn't – I didn't mean too.." Someone said**

"**Shut up!" Gaara yelled**

**GOOD BYE!**

**Arigatou – Thankyou**

**Mina- Everyone **

**Please Review xx Please Review xx Please Review xx Please Review xx PleaseReview xx PleaseReview xx**

**I'll try to write every other day since I also have school and I have a lot of stories to write and I'll see you guys next time , ja! **

**Guns-SXS-Roses **


	5. Reunion

**CHAPTER 3: Reunion **

_**Italics = thoughts**_

_Normal= saying_

_**Please go easy on me this is my very first story and has been on my mind lately, I hope you guys like it. And as you know**__** I don't own Naruto.**__** (: **_

** G**

INO'S POV

Flashing lights, screaming fans, and a beautiful rosette standing there in the middle of the red carpet; everyone was surprised that the Sakura Haruno came. Well, they were expecting her visit but not like this so unexpectedly.

All the buildup emotions inside of Ino started to come out, so many questions that were needed to be answered. Emotions like anger for leaving without telling her best friend, longing, happiness and many more Ino wanted to ask her about so many questions but instead of yelling at her long gone best friend she ran instead.

Ino tackled her best friend hugging her for a very longtime.

"Forehead girl!" Ino yelled at Sakura's ears.

"Ino...Can't….breath" Sakura gasped

Ino let go so suddenly that Sakura tripped backwards, Sakura realizing this she prepared herself for impact. But nothing came instead she felt strong arms supporting her; she opened her eyes and was meet by the same jade eyes that she possessed. Blushing Sakura composed herself and tried to stand up.

"Umm.. gomen niisan." Sakura said bitting her lip.

"Hn." Gaara grunted while patting his little sister's head.

"AHH! PANDA-KUN YOU'RE BACK TOO!" Ino yelled loudly

Gaara's brows twitched at her annoying loud voice

"Ino-pig not so loud" Sakura said looking at her

Suddenly Ino's face turned serious. "So, where were you this whole time Forehead?"

"Come, Ino-pig let's talk inside. Plus I'll play your favorite song" Sakura said with a small smile.

Sakura said "hi" to the gang and invited them to go to the auditorium to talk about what happened these last few years; Ino was trailing behind then by just a bit though.

A small smile plastered in her face.

_**Welcome back, forehead.**_

"Ino- chan Hurry up you lazy pig" Sakura shouted

"Shut up! You big forehead!" Ino encountered

**+Auditorium+**

Everyone away sitting in the front row seats including Gaara but with the exception of Sakura, she was sitting in front of them on the stage floor. It was quite for a bit until Ino broke the awkward silence.

"So tell me huh where you were? No calls, letters" Ino said with a sadden look on her face.

Something crossed Sakura's face something she's keeping away, something she doesn't want her to know.

"I've been in Europe for advance studying, I had no choice okay? I was forced to" Sakura admitted.

Ino knew she was hiding something and she was going to find out what it is, but for now she'll just keep it to herself. She went along with it.

"How's your career, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said with a Cheshire smile

"Stopped modeling for a while, figured that Paris wouldn't crumble if I'm gone for a few years right? Acting is still ongoing so as singing and playing that's why I came here, back at Konoha to focus on my acting more" She said with a smile. "And I wanted to see you guys, by the way I've got presents" She said excitedly.

Ino's mind forgot about the hidden things Sakura's keeping from her and thought about what she's getting.

_**Ohohoh! I bet its expensive shoes! Or an elegant 100,000£ dress! Or maybe she'll take me to a shopping spree! OMG!**_

Sakura started handing the presents out. Naruto got box full of ramen ( of course) and Hinata got a beautiful lavender heels with ribbons on the front, Tenten was crushing Sakura because she got a handmade and least to say antique kunais and shurikens; Neji got a handmade skeleton watch with exquisite details and Ino got a 200,000 dollars gift card to any mall ( in Japan of course), Shikamaru got a highly expensive shogi board and last but not least Sasuke got a new car, not to mention a sport's car. Sakura tossed him the keys.

_**What that's not fair! **_ Ino thought

"WHAT? WHA- WHAT?! HOW COME HE GETS A FREAKING CAR?!" INO AND NARUTO YELLED

"HN." Sasuke grunted with a smirk playing on the corners of his lips

"We..well you see.. His brother said he likes to race as a hobby so I thought it was a good gift..umm..ye.." Sakura reasoned.

Sasuke's brow raised. _**How does she know Itachi?**_

Ino and Naruto kept bombarding the poor pink headed girl, yelling right at her ears. Sakura was getting nervous by the sudden closeness and her heart beat faster she was getting dizzy. Her heart ache.

"Sakura?" Ino asked?

"Sakura-chan? You okay,?" Naruto said with concern

Everyone started to crowed her then.

"Move!" Gaara's voice boomed throughout the whole auditorium

"SAKURA! SAKURA? You okay?!" Gaara asked with concern

Ino and Naruto were still shouting.

"Shut up!" Gaara yelled

This shut both of the blondes up.

"Water." Sakura gasped.

"Here drink." Gaara said.

Sakura gulped the whole glass, she looked satisfied.

"Arigatou, niisan." Sakura said smiling at her twin.

"Gomen'nasai Sakura-chan" Naruto said with an apologetic smile.

"ditto" Ino said.

**Sakura's pov**

"No it's fine,really" Sakura said

"How about I play for you guys?" Sakura suggested

The group of friends (and Gaara) sat down on the front row. Sakura carefully walked up the mini stairs and sat down in front of the white grand piano that had the S.H initials on the side.

_**Haven't seen you in while**_ Sakura thought with a smile on her face

(Highly recommend playing the song Maybe by Yiruma before continuing your reading (: )

She ran her fingers across the keys, she always does before playing she liked the sound of the soft melody. Her smile faltered for a second, she remembered how she might not be able to play for that long anymore but shoved that thought away and started playing a soft melody.

A soft melody started to play and Sakura closed her eyes, she drifted to a dreamland. She played while closing her eyes feeling the moment; the groups of friends were amaze how she can pull off the song with her eyes close. Ino started tearing up.

"I miss this song so much she used to play it when we were kids to me; at our sleep over because it makes me fall asleep" Ino said while sniffing

"How young exactly?" Neji questioned

"Ever since we were 8 years old." Ino said whipping her tears away.

Everyone was shocked (except Gaara of course) they knew she was gifted but not that gifted with that much talent, how can a 8 years old compose and play and still have to learn the basics. They just stared at their rosette friend that was up in the stage playing her heart out.

Out of nowhere Gaara said something that shocked the group of friends.

**Sorry guys I was tired and I try to write a good chapter, for now bear with it and please favorite and follow (: **

**PREVIEW:**

…**.As you see she didn't have what people would call a "perfect child hood"**

"**But.. She's so carefree and happy" Ino said**

"**And she's everything a girl wants to be." Tenten continued**

"**Thiers more to her than you think, and that a mistake that most people make when they meet her; Trust me you don't know her that well as you think." Gaara said while watching her sister play.**

**No one noticed the sad emotion hidden behind Gaara's piercing jade eyes.**

**Please Review xx Please Review xx Please Review xx Please Review xx PleaseReview xx PleaseReview xx**

**I'll try to write every other day since I also have school and I have a lot of stories to write and I'll see You guys next time , ja! **

**Guns-SXS-Roses **


	6. Enemies

**CHAPTER 3: NEW FOUND ENEMY**

_**Italics = thoughts**_

_Normal= saying_

_**Please go easy on me this is my very first story and has been on my mind lately, I hope you guys like it. And as you know**__** I don't own Naruto.**__** (:**_

**Nearing the limits**

**Gaara's pov**

"You would probably be surprise by the how she can be that talented, at such a young age she would be called a freak for having an immense forehead and a very uncommon hair color. And to top that off her being smart didn't help the matter any further, she didn't have any friends then and music is what kept her sane-"Gaara paused and quickly glanced at ino. "She never was the social one, until she met Ino, that's when she started to open up slowly."

Everyone was quiet and the melody can be heard loudly inside the huge auditorium.

As you see she didn't have what people would call a "perfect child hood" Gaara said.

"But... She's so carefree and happy" Ino said

"And she's everything a girl wants to be." Tenten continued

"Thiers more to her than you think, and that a mistake that most people make when they meet her; Trust me you don't know her that well as you think." Gaara said while watching her sister play.

No one noticed the sad emotion hidden behind Gaara's piercing jade eyes.

_**If only I can carry some of the burden she has. Where ever she goes she's never free, and to have this much fame and our family name makes her condition even worse. **_Gaara's fist clenched and his knuckles were turning white as snow. _**She has to get through this. No, she will get through this….She has too.**_

Gaara thought it was enough for today since they were tired from the flight and he didn't want to stress his twin sister, he stood up and grabbed Sakura's purse of the chair beside him. (such a gentleman)

"Let's get going Saki." Gaara said

Sakura turned her head and nodded her head in agreement; she closed the piano sliding her fingers along the top before walking off the stage. She gave her audience a bright smile that would always make anyone love her.

"Sorry for leaving early and taking you away from your first class, I already talked to Tsunade about your attendance and I hope you guys liked my playing" Sakura bowed her head.

"What you're leaving already? Stay longer" Naruto whined

"There's actually no point we'll see each other tomorrow, anyways" Gaara stated.

"You already transferred? And going to school tomorrow already?" Tenten said.

"We were supposed to start next week but I have to do some here, like shooting a music video and photo shoot for my album." Sakura said truth fully

Gaara looked at his watch and turned his attention to the group of friends, he gave Sakura her purse after tell her they had to go.

"See ya tomorrow Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled while waving his hands in the air like a total idiot.

"Shut it dobe." Sasuke said while he smacked Naruto in the head and he fell of the flight of stairs.

"ITAI!" Naruto's voice echoed through the corridors.

"Bye guys! oh!" Sakura said. She walked up to Sasuke and gave him a hug. " That's from Itachi and me, he said he's sorry that he can come until tomorrow." Sakura said smiling. Sasuke didn't blush but his neck did burn of embarrassment.

_**I have to keep an eye on him**_ Gaara though while glaring at the Uchiha.

"Sayōnara" Sakura said before stepping into the limo.

"Ohh! Sasu-chan like's Sakura-Chan" Naruto cooed

This caused him to once again fall "accidentally" down the long flight of stairs.

What they didn't know is a fuming red head is watching from a distance.

_**No one touches my Sasuke-kun **_the anonymous person said.

**++++++++++++++++++++++  
The next day**

**Sakura pov**

Sasuke sat by the window in the last row in the back, not bothering the people that were giggle at him or the boys that were glaring at him. How does he know you say? Well he can feel it. But that feeling vanished and he turned his head to see why, and he got his answer.

There in all her glory Sakura Haruno stood by the door with his guy classmates shoving flowers and gift at her in any directions, on the other hand there also stood her over protective of a brother his hand held her sisters and was glaring at the group of guys. Sasuke ran a hand through his spiky locks and this caused girls to swoon.

"Move it." Gaara's dark voice can be heard thought out the whole room and the darkaura that he was giving off didn't help either, so the group of admirers backed up. Just a bit.

Sasuke saw her lips move saying the word "thank you" at her brother even though he didn't hear it, Sasuke knew he was right. Her emerald eyes moved towards Sasukes dark onyx ones and they stared at each other for a very long time. Until Gaara pulled his sisters arm to get her attention and this caused her to blush and Sasuke to smirk, and also caused his fangirls to glare at the rosette.

Their teacher cleared his throat for the class to pay attention to him.

"Ah, I see that your back Sakura" Their teacher said smiling behind his mask that was covering half of his face.

"Kon'nichiwa Kakashi- sensie haven't seen you in a while" She said with a smile.

_**Hn. She looks pretty with that smile**_ Sasuke thought

_**What… did I just say what I think I said? **_Sasuke asked himself

_**Hn. whatever she's not that pretty **_Sasuke said while shaking the thought in the back of his said saying that his in denial and he clearly liked the girl.

"I have a present for you sensei" Sakura handed him a small box. And Kakashi raised a brow at her direction.

"SAKURA CHAN YOUR SO KIND" A fanboy yelled and this caused all the male population in the class room to agree with the fanboy. What Sasuke didn't notice is he was glaring at each and every one of them.

"Settle down, settle down" Kakashi said while unwrapping the brown box. When he opened the lid and all of a sudden a bright light was radiating from the box and Kakashi was shaking and he slowly lifted his hand and put his hand in the box. His eyes wide he tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Officially signed by the author" Sakura said with a mischief in her emerald eyes.

"A-aaa-" Kakashi stuttered holding out an orange book from the box.

He shifted his eyes to Sakura and saw her smiling. Kakashi squealed like a little girl that got a present in Christmas morning.

"OH MY! THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH SAKURA!" Kakashi giggle while skimming through the book.

+Silence. +

Kakashi noticed that he made and embarrassing scene and **tried** to compose himself and said that the class could do whatever they want. And after he said that he grabbed the box went to the corner and started giggling like a maniac, muttering words like "so detailed" and "best part ever"

_**Ok. That's just plain creepy. **_Sasuke thought but he kept a stoic expression.

Sakura and her brother sat in front of Sasuke since those were the only available seats left, and he saw Naruto from the corner of his eye move towards the siblings in front of him.

"Sakura chan! Hello what was inside the box? Huh? Huh? " Naruto interrogated Sakura and Gaara didn't say anything but glared instead.

Sasuke was curious too and his curiously got the best of him, and he asked too.

"Yeah,what's in it?" Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

Sakura was surprised to hear the Uchiha boy's voice and when she turned around in a hurry to answer him her face was inches away from his, she blushed at this but answered anyways.

_**She's so…close and so breathtaking.**_

"Inside is his favorit-"Sakura didn't get the chance to finish her sentence because a red headed girl clung to Sasuke like her life depended on it.

"Sasuke-kun!" the thing I mean girl giggled at least tried too, she sounded like she's suffering from choking. "Where are we going after school for our date? Ne, Sasuke-kun don't I look pretty today?" She asked him endless questions. Sasuke can feel her chest well more like fakes since its stiff In his arm and was probably stuffed by tissue papers, he tried to shake her away and save his arm from losing blood circulation. Sakura and Naruto just giggled at his attempt and he was losing his temper,he was about to yell when…

"Sakura, can you come with me for a minute?" A guy with onyx eyes that matched his hair that was put in a low ponytail, leaning casually against the door frame; he was smirking at the scene infront of him. "Business purposes" He included.

"Oh! Itachi-kun you're here? Oh, okay I totally understand" She got up and told Kakashi if she can leave and he just wave her off and continue reading his book giggling in the corner. Creepy.

_**Itachi here? What does she want?**_

"Finally, she left us Sasuke-kun! Ugh she's so ugly" Karin screeched through his ears.

But she was quite then and Sasuke noticed why, it's because Gaara was glaring at her and she was shaking madly.

A few minutes later...

**SAKURA'S POV**

Instead of my school uniform I'm currently dressed in cream white ankle length tulle prom dress, I felt silly I mean I'm used to it; it's just I'm a bit shy when people stare, okay that came out wrong I'm on like this in school. I looked at the full length mirror and my pastel pink hair was put in a half up do and the ends were curl but my hair still reached the middle of my back, my thought were cut by Itachi.

"You have to get back to class and get you things" He said casually

My heart raced so fast and I think I might faint; I looked at Itachi I probably looked like im about to pass out.

"Calm. Down. You've done this so many times before in front of millions of people in your concerts" He said his hand on my shoulder.

"okay. Okay" I put my sparkling silver pumps on and walked through the hall ways with a guard. I walked through the hallway and when a girl saw me she started whispering to her friend, and I started hyperventilating again. We were in front of the class room door.

_**C'mon Sakura suck it up, just don't mind the gorgeous Uchiha boy in the back row.**_

_**Ugh I just reminded myself.**_

I wanted to tell the guard to kick me to my senses but I know he won't do it, I sighed. I walked in all I heard were gasps and wolf whistles and dedication of undying love. I walked up the stairs to my desk the guard took my things and I told my brother that he can stay in class, when I look up I met onyx eyes. Examining me. Closely.

When I turned my eyes away from him to leave I saw what's her name kalen? Karen whatever her and her crew were glaring at me, like I murdered someone they knew. That's when it hit me, I have enemies.

_**Just another thing that will be solved once I'm gone. **_

She said as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

**Karin pov.**

I glared at her with all I have, why does everyone like her I mean she's rich but eww she's ugly as hell!

I wanted to do something to her since she almost. **Almost! **Kissedmy Sasuke-kun.

I gathered my group of Sasuke Uchiha Secret Fanclub a.k.a SUSF.

"Lady's I got a plan." Karin said, her eyes shone with an evil glint.

**_  
HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER: NEXT CHAPTER IS CALLED " Darkness" **

**Sorry guys I was tired and I try to write a good chapter, for now bear with it and please favorite and follow (: **

**PREVIEW:**

"**Please get me put of here!" She begged**

**All she could her were laughter, people laughing at her just like back then. Tears streamed down her face and before she surrendered to the darkness she thought. Is this how my story will end? As her eyes closed.**

**Please Review xx Please Review xx Please Review xx Please Review xx PleaseReview xx PleaseReview xx**

**I'll try to write every other day since I also have school and I have a lot of stories to write and I'll see You guys next time , ja! **

**Guns-SXS-Roses **


	7. Darkness

**CHAPTER 3: Darkness**

_**Italics = thoughts**_

_Normal= saying_

_**I'm so sorry this will be a bit short, and please review so I can update more (:**_

_**Please go easy on me this is my very first story and has been on my mind lately, I hope you guys like it. And as you know**__** I don't own Naruto.**__** (: **_

**Last chapter - **

**Karin pov.**

**I glared at her with all I have, why does everyone like her I mean she's rich but eww she's ugly as hell!**

**I wanted to do something to her since she almost. Almost! Kissed my Sasuke-kun.**

**I gathered my group of Sasuke Uchiha Secret Fanclub a.k.a SUSF.**

"**Lady's I got a plan." Karin said, her eyes shone with an evil glint.**

**SAKURA'S POV**

I looked at the stage in front of me where I was having the photos shoot just half an hour ago, I noticed how Karin( finally figure out her name from one of the staff members, his name was Suigetsu.) and her pose didn't like me one bit.

_**Why wouldn't they like me? **_Pause. _**No, it cant be… just cause I know the Uchihas doesn't mean that, right? No look deeper than that Sakura. **_Another pause. _**Of course! Sasuke… I can't help it with his onyx eyes that invites you in and his handsome face – NO WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THIS! STOP IT SAKI!**_

Sakura grabbed the skirt part of her cream white dress and pulled at the hem, she stretched her legs through the rows of seats. (Like the one on the movie theaters) Off a distance Itachi saw her shaking her head like she's losing her mind, he didn't show it but he does care for the rosette like a little sister. He got off the stage and walked towards her.

"Sakura what's wrong" Itachi said. Surprise Sakura turned her head real fast that she almost got a whiplash, and notice that it was Itachi!

"Ichi-kun! It's just you; you almost gave me a heart attack. And I'm totally fine, just tired is all" She said smiling brightly at him.

Itachi's brow twitched. "Don't call me that".

"Whatever you saw Ichi-kun" She grinned.

Itachi scowled. "Just because you couldn't pronounce the "ta" in my name when you were you little doesn't mean you can call me, **that** anymore. ." he said "that" with distaste

Sakura giggled " hai, hai Uchiha-san"

Twitch. Sigh.

"Just go and grab a bottle of juice in the vending machine down the hall, beside the storage room." Itachi said. "You look like your about to pass out." He added as he turned around to organize some business files.

**Bossy much! Ugh, im thirst might as well go. **

Sakura stood up and left her heels since they were killing her feet for wearing it for a long time, she dusted the invisible dust off her dress and left.

This school still looks the same ever since I left; although I don't remember having 2 gyms and some of the class rooms were switched around.

"Oh! There it is!" Sakura rushed to the vending machine. Pressing the button and waiting for her orange juice, she looked around and saw some students outside and the hall way empty.

_**Must be lunch...**_

She grabbed the orange bottle and was about to open it when a she felt someone grab both of her arms and drag her somewhere; the bottle of orange juice completely forgotten on the floor.

A splashing noise could be heard. Then Sakura started to open her eyes.__

_**Ugh, my head hurts. Did I get knocked out? **_Her eyes adjusted through the dark room she looked around, a couple of minutes later she can see a bit clearer and saw 4 shadows standing above her.

"Finally your up, took you a while you little bitch." A voice said.

Sakura groaned because of the loudness of the person's voice. The said person slapped her to get her attention.

"What do you want from Sasuke-kun? Huh, you slut! He's dating me already." The person said while gripping Sakura's arm, her long pointy nails digging right through her delicate skin. Tears threatened to slip from her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall.

"That's right! Sasuke-san is ours!" another voice said.

"You know nothing about him! You're just a slut, with a big forehead and ugly hair" the person said while grabbing a handful of Sakura's hair and yanked at it.

Sakura knew they were girls from the way they said **his **name. When she started thinking about him she forgot about the other people in the room, that's until the said person slapped her. Hard.

"You man stealing bitch, you're not talented and pretty like me. I don't get why they like you your nothing but a stuck up brat." She yelled while slapping her once more.

"Hope you rot in here" The person said while opening the door and hurrying out quickly.

Sakura squinted her eyes from the sudden brightness, she noticed the droplets of water from the ceiling but that's when she noticed that it wasn't from the ceiling it was from her. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

Sakura looked around the room, it was dark. She never was used to the darkness and she never like small rooms, she's claustrophobic. Her heart raced. What if none can find her? She'll be stuck here and no one would even know.

I looked down I can feel my hands shaking.

_**Calm down! Itachi said if something like this happened, I've got to calm down or i-**___Sakura didn't finish her thought and just started yelling, since she didn't have a lot of energy from the photo shoot and the beating she got.

"Please get me out of here!"She begged " Please.. someone."

Sakura layed down and just letting her tears fall. All she could her were laughter, people laughing at her just like back then. Tears streamed down her face and before she surrendered to the darkness she thought. Is this how my story will end? As her eyes closed. The Darkness swallowing her vision.

Itachi's pov

I looked around for her, surely it wouldn't take that long to get some juice right? I turned through the corner and heard someone yelling I walked deeper into the empty hallway; _**this is where the vending machine is**_ Itachi thought. I saw a bottle on the ground; I looked closer and saw that it was orange juice that wasn't even open and some money on the floor too. The voice was faint but he heard it.

" Please.. someone." Itachi looked at the storage room then something clicked inside of him.

"Sakura? Sakura you in there?" no reply. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. I know how she is with the darkness, she's probably hyperventilating or crying or stressing or-

_**Oh no this is not good. **_

Itachi kicked the door open and saw a pink haired beauty, she was in a position that you would think she's sleeping. Her knees curled slightly to her chest her arms in front of her blocking her head and her hair shielding her face from the world, you would think she's a princess in one of those fairytales not until you noticed the bruise that's showing on her arms with a bit of blood trickling down and who knows what else.

Itachi rushed to her side and without a second thought he whipped his phone open and called 911. He felt her pulse, it was faint and he started to get her to be conscious but he got no response.

"Hello?" Pause. "I need an ambulance right away, thank you "

He looked down at the person he called his little sister, even though there not related. He scan through his contacts.

"Hello? She's in the hospital com-" Itachi said through the phone but didn't finish when the other side was hanged up.

Everyone heard sirens and saw an ambulance in front of the school and people rushing everywhere.

**Sorry if this is too short! But I'll be gone for a while, I'll write a soon as I can. **

**Please Review xx Please Review xx Please Review xx Please Review xx PleaseReview xx PleaseReview xx**

**I'll try to write every other day since I also have school and I have a lot of stories to write and I'll see You guys next time , ja! **

**Guns-SXS-Roses **


	8. AN

**Author's note: **

**As you all know I don't own Naruto! Okay so let's just get that cleared up…Anyways I have something important to say, so please don't get mad. **

**Hey! Im really happy that so many of you guys like this story, it makes me happy to see you review, follow, or favorite it keep it up! I am continuing the story but I'll be gone in a couple of days so I won't be writing soon, im really sorry about that. As much as I love writing this story and you guys loving it I'll be gone but I'll be back real soon, and I'll leave you with a chapter before I leave. And I hope you already know what's wrong with our Sakura-chan, I've been leaving clues in each chapter(: Well, that's all I have to say keep reviewing and goodbye, see you soon (: **

**Sincerely, **

**Nicole **

**a.k.a** **Guns-SXS-Roses (: **


	9. Complications

**CHAPTER 3: Complications **

_**Italics = thoughts**_

_Normal= saying_

* * *

Disclaimer: _**Please go easy on me this is my very first story and has been on my mind lately, I hope you guys like it. And as you know**__** I don't own Naruto.**__** (: And please review it'll help a lot and this will be my last chapter for a while. Enjoy, and have a nice week.**_

**Last chapter - **

"**Hello?" Pause. "I need an ambulance right away, thank you " **

**He looked down at the person he called his little sister, even though there not related. He scan through his contacts. **

"**Hello? She's in the hospital com-" Itachi said through the phone but didn't finish when the other side was hanged up.**

**Everyone heard sirens and saw an ambulance in front of the school and people rushing everywhere. **

* * *

**No one's POV**

A siren can be heard throughout the whole school, the noise attracted those who were nearby and was interested for a new gossip. Everybody in school rushed to the front courtyard and watched the scene unfold, there was a person on the stretcher but they couldn't see because the paramedics were blocking the view. People rushing to get the patient into the ambulance and teachers and the staffs trying to figure out what was all the complications were about. Itachi was quickly explaining to Kakashi and the Principal what's going on and from a distance you might not see it but you can see the panic in their eyes, the patient was already inside and the paramedics were informing Itachi about their leave. The ambulance left speeding through the streets of traffic while everyone saw Itachi's car following close by.

This got everyone thinking who the person was and what happened, murmurs of students chatting in the main hallway trying to figure out what's going on. The students stayed but all the teachers went back to their designated class rooms and continued whatever they were doing like nothing happened.

**Ladies and gentleman please go back to the cafeteria lunch will be over soon and as you see we had some minor complications but it's all taken care of, and don't forget to sign up for the talent show this coming Monday night and that would be 4 days from now Naruto. **Their principal said through the speakers. **That will all be for this announcement **Tsunade concluded. A loud "HEY!" can be heard though the hallway.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

_**I can't believe she would say what! I know how to count sheesh, people these days are so rude. **_Naruto thought while sitting beside his girlfriend and murmuring about a certain person that should be fired. But he forgot about it when the smell of miso ramen filled his nose.

"Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen" Naruto said to no one in particular.

"Shut up and just eat it dobe" Sasuke said from across the table while popping a tomato in his mouth.

"Hinata I always wonder why you dated him" Neji said

"Wha- what do you mean Neji-niisan?" Hinata said innocently enough

"He saying why you would even date this idiot" tenten said while pointing her fork at Naruto.

"Hey! Take that back" Naruto yelled while noodles started flying out of his mouth.

"Eww.. you are so gross Naruto" Ino said with a disgusted look.

"There's nothing new about that fact" Shikamaru said plainly. "c'mon you too" Naruto whined.

"Anyways are any of you going to the talent show?" Tenten asked

"OH I AM! IM GOING TO DANCE! IM GONNA BE THE BEST!" Ino said.

"Not if you can beat Sakura-chan" Naruto said smugly. "What do you mean?" Ino said. Naruto pointed at the poster on the cafeteria doors, a beautiful girl tippy-toeing to reach for the slightly tall shiny black paino touching the keys lightly with a small smile on her face while wearing a beautiful dress that sparkled against the spotlight where she stood her heels placed on top of the piano while her other hand tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Ano.. she look so pr-pretty" Hinata said.

"Oh, I can beat her for sure." Ino said with confidence. " You know she'll have a lead since she and Hinata are opening for the talent show." Tenten stated. "WHAT THAT"S NOT FAIR! HINA YOU TRAITOR" yelled ino, Hinata gave her an apologetic smile.

I looked around the room since i already finished my ramen I noticed the girls were still talking about the talent show, _**typical.**_ My eyes landed on Gaara. "Yo, what's wrong why so quite?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Nothing just have a bad feeling." Gaara said plainly

"Whatever you say" Naruto said as everyone left to go to their next class.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I looked around the class and I noticed that a certain rosette has not returned yet, Kakashi was teaching casually and still have the box of books on his desk which creeps' the hell out of me but I would never admit it. My mind drifted to the scene just before lunch, with the ambulance and people rushing. _**Must be serious, who could it be?**_ Sasuke was never one to gossip just plain curious….right. He saw Naruto leave his desk when Kakashi turned around he sat beside Gaara , Sasuke didn't hear the full conversation but only caught a few of it. Like "you sure you okay?" and "where is she?" by then Sasuke knew they were talking about **her. **

" I don't know okay, so stop bothering me about it" Was all Naruto go for a response and this got Sasuke interested. Clearly he knew the older Haruno was worried sick about his little sister but would never admit it not even to his long life friend Naruto who he met when they were kids, probably through Sakura herself.

Sasuke's attention shifted from the person at the door.

"Hey Kakashi can I take Gaara away from class for a while?" The person said who clearly looked a lot like Gaara himself, Kakashi nodded. Sasuke wasn't stupid he knew it was one of the older Harunos' and his name was Sasori one of his brothers close friends, _**Never did like his friends, freaking psychos all of 'em. **_Sasuke though.

Gaara left the class about 5 minutes from now surely that wasn't awhile, and the loud bang from the hallway only made his curiosity increase.

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in America?" Gaara said looking at his older brother who looked a lot like him with the same red spiky hair but the eyes weren't similar, instead his brother had chocolate brown like their dad.

"I came as quick as I can Itachi called, something happened." Sasori said. Gaara freezed, didn't move one bit.

"She's at the hospital." Sasori said, anger rose from inside Gaara. "..and she's in serious condition." He finished. Gaara couldn't take it anymore he punched the nearest thing around him which was a locker leaving a big dent.

"Who did it." Said through clenched teeth.

"No one knows she was found in storage room beaten, Itachi said she went into shock about her claustrophobia and her condition didn't help the situation either. He found her soaking in water and her pulse faint like she was ready to give in like last time." Sasori said while clenching his fist.

"Take me to the hospital and after I'll find out who did it no matter what."

* * *

**+hospital+ ITACHI"S POV**

* * *

He looked at the person in front of him all inserted with tubes with chemicals he barely knows about but he did know that it was keeping her alive and breathing, a heart monitor right by her side she look so broken beyond repair but for whatever reason she looked peaceful. Itachi clenched his jaw for thinking about a person who would go to such extent of beating this innocent girl that he knew. _**Who would've done this and why?**_ Itachi thought for probably the 10th time ever since he got to the hospital. _**All of this is making my head hurts**_ he though while rubbing his templates.

The door burst open behind him, he turned around and saw two figures standing there taking in the scene in front of them. _**They'll have to know sooner or later right?**_ Itachi thought.

"She's in a serious condition, what I'm about to tell will cause trouble so don't destroy anything in this room. I've already inform your parents about her conditions, as you can see she's been through quite a lot." His gaze shifted to Gaara's clenched fists. Pause. "Im sad to say that she….

Cliff hanger!

This will be it for now I hope you guys like it and review for me, I'll see you soon (:

* * *

**Next chapter preview: Revelation**

"… **She can't play anymore by then. I'm really sorry. They said they'll try to find a cure but it'll take some time" Itachi said.**

"**I guess we'll just have to wait." Sasori said bowing his head in defeat.**

"**Wait?! Is that all we're gonna do wait till they find a cure while she's fading every minute of every day? We don't even know how long she can make it and you tell me to wait and be patient." Gaara yelled, he couldn't look at his sister anymore so he went out of the room slamming the door behind him. **

**All the while the monitor started beeping..**

Sorry guys but this is it I hope you know what's going on review and tell me what you think, ill see you soon (: - Guns-SXS-Roses


	10. Revelation

**CHAPTER 3: Revelations**

_**Italics = thoughts **__Normal= saying_

Disclaimer: _**Please go easy on me this is my very first story and has been on my mind lately, I hope you guys like it. And as you know**__** I don't own Naruto.**__** (:**_

* * *

Hi guys! Yes finally I'm back! Sorry about that my flight was delayed and the chapter I saved to be publish when I came back was missing…. I'm really sorry! I hope I have you forgiveness, I had to re-write everything so it kind of took a while and also I'm excited about the upcoming chapters. I've been writing about Sakura's life intro for a bit but the Sasusaku moments are finally coming, so stay with me! And please review, favorite and follow (:

* * *

**Last chapter - **

"**She's in a serious condition, what I'm about to tell will cause trouble so don't destroy anything in this room. I've already inform your parents about her conditions, as you can see she's been through quite a lot." His gaze shifted to Gaara's clenched fists. Pause. "Im sad to say that she….**

* * *

**Itachi POV**

The door burst open behind him, he turned around and saw two figures standing there taking in the scene in front of them. _**They'll have to know sooner or later right?**_ Itachi thought.

"She's in a serious condition, what I'm about to tell will cause trouble so don't destroy anything in this room. I've already inform your parents about her conditions, as you can see she's been through quite a lot." His gaze shifted to Gaara's clenched fists. Pause. "Im sad to say that she...

The door opened to reveal a dark haired woman with short hair holding a clipboard, she walked in the monitor and checked it and wrote it down on the clipboard. Scanning her face Itachi saw a glint of sympathy in her chocolate brown eyes for her patient.

"What is it Shizune-san?" Itachi asked

She looked up from her clipboard. "Oh I'm so sorry I haven't noticed you." Speaking toward the two red headed males " my name is Shizune I'll be Saskura-chan's doctor, I just came to check her heart conditions and see how further it got; it'll help a lot for the cure. Well that's all I have to go now I have another patient to check up on, I hope Uchiha-san here can answer most of you questions." She bowed and closed the door behind her quietly.

Right after the doctor left Gaara looked at Sakura then to Itachi then to Sasori and lastly back at his little sister's face.

"What cure is she talking about" he asked speaking cautiously as if he wanted to hear it but in the same time not really. "don't tell me it's that worse cause it's not, right?"

"As I was saying, your sister's heart problem had gotten worse." Gaara went rigid. "The virus in her heart spread throughout her body and it's spreading quite fast, they said her heart has been fighting a lot ever since she was a child and it's finally giving up….slowly." Itachi continued. "This will cause her body to weaken in 2 months tops if it spreading at this rate, by that time she wouldn't be able to play –"

"What do you mean not able to play anymore?" Sasori asked cutting in Itachi.

"Her body won't be responding to what her mind is telling it what to do most of the time, and if she forces herself to do something it will hurt her…a lot." Pause. "… She can't play anymore by then. I'm really sorry. They said they'll try to find a cure but it'll take some time" Itachi said. "And there's no guarantee if it's gonna be effective…"

O Silence. O

"I guess we'll just have to wait." Sasori said bowing his head in defeat. Still having that calm composure

"Wait?! Is that all we're gonna do wait till they find a cure while she's fading every minute of every day? We don't even know how long she can make it and you tell me to wait and be patient." Gaara yelled, he couldn't look at his sister anymore so he went out of the room slamming the door behind him.

All the while the monitor started beeping...

Itachi turned to find the heart monitor beeping rapidly; he pushed the little red button for emergency. And in about 1 minute 3 doctors were already working around Sakura with syringes and medicines all over the place, while he looked in the corner he saw his long life friend finally breaking through his mask of calm and compose aura to grief and agony while sitting in the corner.

Itachi sighed and looked out the window. A lone Sakura petal was clinging to a tree branch that's shaking from the strong wind. Just like Sakura cling to life fighting and taking whatever life has to give her.

He whipped his phone open.

* * *

**Gaara's pov.**

_**This is not happening….**_

_**O**_

_**I need to get my mind of things.**_

_**O**_

_**Where to go?**_

_**O**_

_**School, at least that will make me forget about this about her.**_

Gaara took his brother's car keys and speed through school, quickly getting his bag and closing his locker that he left. He checked exactly 2:00 3rd period. He went straight to Calculus knowing that Naruto would probably interrogate him.

Damn.

Calculus wasn't that bad at least all the paper tossing and pencils and erases flying everywhere , Naruto's loud voice standing out of the whole classes' got his mind off the things he didn't want to remember at the moment. Sighing he went to his locker and shoved a couple of textbook not really caring what he put inside his bag, he looked at his locker door and saw a picture of his little sister and him carrying her when she was about 6 when she got tired of walking all the way from the park to their house…. And mind you the park was only a block away…a block. Gaara gave a sly smile at this memory but his daydreaming moment was interrupted by a ringing noise.

**(Other line)**

Hello? Gaara asked.

**Yo! Its itachi just wondering where you were Sasori was asking, and about Sakur- **

Can you just lay off for now Itachi, ive had enough for today. Gaara cutted him before speaking any further about the topic of his little sister.

**Just wanted to let you know that before you left her heart stopped well that's it for now, she'll be back in school next Monday just in time for the talent show.**** Beep…**

What?! What do you mean her heart stopped, Uchiha answer me! Dammit all! Gaara said while closing his phone angrily.

When he looked up he was facing a teary Ino along with their group of friends.

* * *

**Ino's Pov.**

We walked through the halls.

"So Sasuke do you like anyone in at the moment?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." Grunt.

"Yeah, Sasuke who is it?". Ino Said.

"Hn, mind your own business Yamanaka." Sasuke sent her a glare.

"Saw him staring at Sakura-chan! Don't deny it teme, just admit that you like her." Naruto yelled.

_**Maybe I should play match maker more often.**_

When the group of friends turned to another hall they saw a certain red head.

"H-hey look i-it's Gaara-san." Hinata stuttered.

The group walked towards him but he didn't seem to notice since he was practically screaming to the person on the other line.

"What?! What do you mean her heart stopped, Uchiha answer me! Dammit all!" Gaara said while closing his phone angrily.

**Did he just….. say…**

**No..**

"What?! What do you mean, where…. Wha-where is Sakura?" Ino asked while tears cascaded down her said something but she only registered a few words like;

**Hospital**

**Heart**

**Stopped**

**Serious**

**Unconsious**

And these were the words that made her collapse on the floor crying, while everyone else questioned him. So much was going on at the moment that no one noticed a certain guy is getting paranoid about his pink haired crush.

* * *

**Sasuke's pov**

_**She's in the…. Hospital.**_

Gaara's words made Sasuke speechless, he just stood there motionless. How can he not notice she was gone for most of the day when she was supposed to be back before 3rd period, and when the Paramedics and Fangirls not interrupting since the Haruno brother wasn't there to scare them away anymore.

**How can I not notice this…**

**Maybe because you were busy daydreaming about her and you making out without a care in the world. Inner sasuke said. **

**Shut it,**

Sasuke was caught off trance when he heard Gaara say that Itachi was in the Hospital too. Sasuke's blood boiled, what does his older brother have to do with anything? And why was he involved? Did he do this?

_**Maybe you're getting the wrong idea. Inner sasuke said.**_

_**I said shut it.**_

Without a second thought he grabbed his car keys and went to the parking lot headed to the hospital to have a little chat with his brother, about a certain pink haired girl.

A moment later everyone else followed him.

* * *

So this is it for now guys! And im not putting a preview! Cause im currently writing the next one too! So no need to that please follow and review, favorite do whatever. Cause these things keeps me motivated and that means I'll write more (:

Feel bad for Sakura thought she has a heart problem, let me know what you guys think will happen in the future review I'll put it as one of my chapter.

See ya all late (:

- Guns-SXS-Roses

* * *

Review x Review x Review x Review x


	11. Lies

**CHAPTER 3: Lies**

_**Italics = thoughts **__Normal= saying_

Disclaimer: _**Please go easy on me this is my very first story and has been on my mind lately, I hope you guys like it. And as you know**__** I don't own Naruto.**__** (:**_

Hi guys thanks for the support I really really appreciate them with all my heart, please keep up with me. So I was actually going to put up a next chapter tomorrow but since it's a holiday why not right? So we'll continue from where we have left off! Happy Halloween everyone and I hope you enjoy these chapter

-Guns-SxS-Roses

* * *

**Last chapter - **

**Sasuke was caught off trance when he heard Gaara say that Itachi was in the Hospital too. Sasuke's blood boiled, what does his older brother have to do with anything? And why was he involved? Did he do this?**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

A custom car raced through the streets of Konoha making the other drivers honk at the speed and the destruction it might make from the speed it's going, but the driver of the car didn't seem to care. People that were walking never had the opportunity of looking at the driver instead all they saw was a speeding car, and it's color of midnight blue with three stripes going through the middle red at the sides and white in the middle.

Sasuke seeing the bold Red Cross from an enormous building up a head he didn't hesitate to increase the speed, knowing he would finally see her. That all he need to know for now, his eyes narrowed of the thought of her not breathing and covered in white sheets but instead he shook his head to get the image out of his head.

_**She has to be alive… no I know she is**_

When he parked his car he quickly walked in front of the main desk not bothering to wait for any of his friends, he was lead through the 4th floor of the tall building and he was told to search for room 717 he was still walking the long hallways his patience getting thinner by the minute.

_**711 …**_

_**712 …**_

_**713 …**_

_**714 …**_

_**715 …**_

_**716 **_

…

_**Finally, 717..**_

He looked at the door and hesitated to open it at first, but he opened it anyways. What he saw made his heart pound and break from what he's seeing, but he didn't dare show any weakness; No, not in front of her. There in her bed a lying pink headed girl with tubes and needles and a monitor basically all the things she need to be alive, he can feel the madness creeping up on him but he fought. He looked at the corner and found a red haired man, Sasuke was about to ask when the man answered his unspoken question.

"Itachi left after she was given her medicine; by the way the name is Sasori. Sakura's older brother." Sasori said.

"How long is she gonna be here" Sasuke said.

"About a week. Will you take care of her for now? I have to go back to California for no and if she wakes up tell her I'll visit" Sasori said as he stood up.

"Aa." Sasuke said, while glaring at the red hair guy before he closed the door.

_**He said if why would he say that, it's not like sh's that injured right? **_

Sasuke stared at her and slowly walked by her bedside and sat down on the chair beside it, he guessed that's probably where the doctors used to sit. He stared at her angelic face from her eyes to her button noise and finally to her pouty pink lips. He was amazed by how gorgeous she is despite the fact that she was covered in wired and tubes. He reached for her hand and put it his on top of hers. Sasuke was thinking deeply about his feelings until a certain blonde busted in the room.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto yelled.

"N..not.s..ss..so loud.. na..naruto..kun" Hinata said grabbing Narutos arm to ge his attention.

"Oh! Right! I mean righhhtt…." Naruto said with a small grin

Everyone walked in the room Gaara being last to enter, every one of them stared at him. Their eyes questioning him, he sighed and said he'll try to answer all their questions since he's too stress to just even think about it.

* * *

**Gaara's Pov.**

"What Happened to her?" Neji asked first.

"She was found unconscious in the storage room, when she was only supposed to get a drink from the vending machine beside the room." Gaara said.

"Is she injured that much that a heart monitors is needed?" Sasuke said in a questioning voice, probably doubting Gaara's excuse.

_**Shit, I can't tell them. Gotta lie with a bit of truth.**_

"It is needed because they thought that she attempted to suicide like last time, by taking pills" Gaara stated anyone can tell that he was mad from the tone of his voice.

_**Because she can't take the pain anymore, yes just exactly like last time… **_Gaara finished his thoughts in his head. Eyes darkening from the memory of finding her sister and a bottle of pills in her bed one morning, a let saying she wanted the pain to go away.

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes,

"Sh-She attempted suicide? When? Where? What!" Ino said with disbelief.

"She did a couple years back, after her award winning for her music album." Gaara said plainly.

"I can't take this, ugh my head is spinning." Ino said taking a seat that Sasuke offered.

Everyone was quite then.

_**I told them as much as I can, they would know that her case is much more serious. Just not right now, there's so much going on I can't tell them. Yet. **_

Gaara thought while seeing the Uchiha's hand clutched his sister while looking at her, Gaara sighed and looked outside the window seeing a leafless Sakura tree. His fist clenched.

* * *

That will all be for today guys! Remember the little petal before no it's gone! Have an amazing Halloween every one! And see you again next time!So this is it for now guys! And im not putting a preview! Cause im currently writing the next one too! So no need to that please follow and review, favorite do whatever. Cause these things keeps me motivated and that means I'll write more (:

See ya all later (: Ja ne!

- Guns-SXS-Roses


	12. Awakening

**CHAPTER 3: Awakening **

_**Italics = thoughts **__Normal= saying_

Disclaimer: _**Please go easy on me this is my very first story and has been on my mind lately, I hope you guys like it. And as you know**__** I don't own Naruto.**__** (:**_

* * *

Warning: There will be slight swearing.

And before you read this go follow and favorite first.

Hurry up.

Im waiting.

Okay thank you ! I love you now (:

* * *

Hi guys! I'm back sorry for that short chapter by the way; I went trick or treating early…so yeah. Anyways I'm hoping you'll enjoy this chapter I'm sorry if there's any problems cause I'm really lazy right now so bye! And have fun

-Guns-SxS-Roses

* * *

**Last chapter - **

"**It is needed because they thought that she attempted to suicide like last time, by taking pills" Gaara stated anyone can tell that he was mad from the tone of his voice.**

_**I told them as much as I can, they would know that her case is much more serious. Just not right now, there's so much going on I can't tell them. Yet. **_

**Gaara thought while seeing the Uchiha's hand clutched his sister while looking at her, Gaara sighed and looked outside the window seeing a leafless Sakura tree. His fist clenched.**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Opening her eyes she was blinded by the sudden light radiating off the light from the ceiling, closing her eyes again adjusting to the light. She opened them; this time much more slowly than before, the first thing she noticed was the room was fully white that the color added to the brightness. She noticed that she wasn't in her room and didn't know where she currently is.

_**Ahh! My head is hurting so much… her mind screamed but nothing ever came out from her mouth. **_

She felt an itchy and irritating feeling on her arm she lifted to see why and saw that there was a tube coming sticking out of her wrist, she lifted her arm closer to her face for a closer view she saw a thin silver metal sticking out at the tip of the tube and into her skin. Her eyes followed the tube and it ended with the bag that was hanging from a stand above her head, she was having a hard time to breathe.

_**What? Where am I what's happening to me! Someone help! She screamed but no sound came out from her mouth.**_

Panicking she grabbed the tube that was under her nose, pulling it with all her strength she struggled but she was successful at the end. Nausea hit her.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gasp for air...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Drowning**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Panic**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**She heard a sound..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Beep…beep…beep…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Beep beep **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Voices. Screaming. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Beep bee-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Excruciating pain**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Then darkness**_

* * *

_**Sasori's POV.**_

Strolling down the hospital corridors he walked silently, carrying a bouquet of cosmos flower (meaning: Peaceful), tired eyes scanned the hall nothing except nurses and doctors and a couple of visitors here and there nothing new. He glanced sideways, keeping tabs on his friend from time to time.

"Itachi go get coffee would ya, you look like you haven't slept for days." He said.

"Says you, you're equally tired as I am you just came back from a race haven't you?" Itachi stated.

"But actually, you're right…I haven't slept for 2 days. Straight." His friend replied.

"I already told you, haven't i? There's nothing we can do but wait." Sasori sighed

"How can I not when I wasn't even there to protect her, she's my little sis too just ignore the fact that we're not related. No correct that she's the little cherry blossom that actually holds us all together, by us meaning the Akatsuki of course."

He looked sideways again still walking silently through the hall, but this time with a slight smile crossing his good features.

"They're coming today for a visit, just letting you know." Itachi said aloud

"Hmm.."

They picked up their pace knowing they'll be arriving to they're destination soon enough, time seemed to stopped for Sasori right there…

The bouquet of flowers slipped through his fingers and dropped to the marble floor…Screaming was all his ears could register. There in front of him was 3 nurses and 2 doctors working around his sister, she had woken up which was great except the fact that she took off the thing that was keeping her alive; the monitor was not moving, a perfectly straight line…

Clear! The doctor screamed.

Again.! Clear!

Nothing

His whole body shook; he put his hand to the nearest wall for support.

Clear!

Beep-

Beep-

His body slid down the wall his head casted down, knees pulled slightly close to his chest his arms draped on top of his knees.

"Sasori, I called them to pick up your brother."

No reply

"Don't worry, she's fine now" Itachi sighed

A nod.

He turned his head to the room, there he saw the doctors fixing everything. He ran a hand through his fiery red hair, he stared at the ceiling. When will this nightmare end he thought closing his eyes for relaxation.

* * *

_**Gaara's pov.**_

School ended just about 30 minutes ago, the group of friends hanging out at the bleachers. The weather was great a sunny Monday afternoon sets the good mood for the upcoming weekend; it's been only 3 days since the incident. ( it was in Friday and now its Monday) everyone at this time was okay with Sakura's problem Gaara told them about the medicine and it didn't go to well with Naruto and Sasuke calling out profanities to the unknowing doctors. But they couldn't do anything but wait, just like what his older brother said.

Gaara's eyes moved through the field watching the people running laps, and the football team practicing for the next game. They were watching them practice until 5 figures blocked their view.

Sasuke raised a brow at this, "Who the hell are you to block the game!" Naruto stood up and yelled.

"Naruto." Pein said plainly. "C-co-cousin! Why, what are you doing here?" He said in surprise.

"Yeah, you too Die-chan what are you doing here?" Ino said questioning her cousin. Diedara's eye twitched. Everyone looked at the two blondes.

"Cut the chase why are you here?" Gaara said.

"We came to visit Cherry-chan! Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi said through his swirly orange lollypop like mask.

"We were just F*cking heading there, when we got a Sh*tty call and we had to f*cking stop and and pick you idiots up!" Hidan said.

"As Hidan said with his colorful words, we were ordered here by Itachi to come pick you put and tell you that Sasori had an emotional breakdown an-" Kisame was cut off by…

"ANDDDDD! CHERRY-SAN WOKE UP AND WENT ALL COCO IN THE HEAD AND HER HEART STOPPED AND WE DON'T KNOW WE TOLD TO BE THERE ASAP! WHATEVER THAT MEANS…." Tobi said cheerfully with all his kiddy innocence even though he's 24.

Insert sweat drop from akatsuki.

Silence.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Naruto yelled.

"You never asked." Pein said plainly.

Silence.

"BUT IT'S A FREAKING EMERGENCY! ONLY A TOTAL IDIOT WOULD SAY THAT!" Ino yelled while the group of friends gathered their belongings.

Pein's eye twitched at the statement.

A laugh coming off from Hidan "Oh! ahh! my stomach hurts, oh fuck! ahahah she called you stupid" He wipped a fake tear.

He was then hit in the face, hard.

They ran to the parking lot and drove to the hospital in a rush. Driving like maniacs on the busy streets, mostly Gaara though.

Gaara drove through the rush hour, cars honking behind him and curses from civilians and drivers were coming at him from every direction but it didn't slow him down. Especially when it concerns his little sister.

_**Every time she's in trouble I'm not there help! Damn it all!**_He thought while slamming to honk at the car in front of him to move out of his way.

**TIME SKIP**

_**Sakura's pov.**_

Opening her eyes she wasn't surprise to be blinded by the sudden light anymore, this time instead of the light bothering her it was the thing on her face again. She reached was about to reach for it when someone grabbed her hand and placed it down. She looked at the other persons hand and slowly her eyes made its way to his face.

Spiky hair.

Angelic face.

Slightly angry face.

Beautiful obsidian eyes.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Her voiced cracked from the dryness of her throat.

She looked around the room and saw her old friends and her new ones too, and her two brothers what she noticed is that they had a worried expression. Every single one of them, but their expression changed when she said something. Finally she registered something.

"Why am I in the hospital?"

Next thing that happened was much unexpected. Sakura clamped her hand in front of her mouth. She coughed for a period of time, when she opened her fists her hands were red.

_**Blood.**_

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THAT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! AND IM SORRY IF IT'S LONG AND BORING I WAS LAZY OK! BUT HONESTLY THANK YOU GUYS FOR FOLLOWING AND PUTTING THIS STORY IN YOUR FAVOURITES I APPRECIATE IT GREATLY! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!

-Guns-SxS-Roses


	13. Special

**CHAPTER 3: A special place in the heart**

_**Italics = thoughts **__Normal= saying_

Disclaimer: _**Please go easy on me this is my very first story and has been on my mind lately, I hope you guys like it. And as you know**__** I don't own Naruto.**__** (:**_

I'm so sorry please don't kill me! I know I've been gone for a couple of days…. Okay! I'm sorry really, I was really ill and I had to finish school work even though I'm sick. But I'm back and I'll put a AN next time it happens, thank you for the favorites and follows I'm really grateful for your support

Love -Guns-SxS-Roses

* * *

**Age:**

Akatsuki – 20-25

Sakura – turning 18 currently 17

Sasuke and Naruto and Shikamaru -18

Hinata and Ino-17

Tenten and Neji-18

* * *

**Last chapter - **

**She looked around the room and saw her old friends and her new ones too, and her two brothers what she noticed is that they had a worried expression. Every single one of them, but their expression changed when she said something. Finally she registered something.**

"**Why am I in the hospital?" **

**Next thing that happened was much unexpected. Sakura clamped her hand in front of her mouth. She coughed for a period of time, when she opened her fists her hands were red.**

**Blood.**

* * *

_**Sakura's pov.**_

She was informed about her conditions and the side effect of the virus spreading; she didn't want to tell her friends because she didn't want them to worry about her. She was spoken to about her body not functioning properly in the future due to her illness, and let's just say she didn't take so well. But she couldn't do anything. She was dismissed from the hospital a week ago and right now she's slowly walking to school on a Monday afternoon just around 5:00 pm, waiting for the Hyuuga heiress to come practice for their opening performance. Passing a long hall full of awards most of them were hers glancing sideways what she saw made a smile appear in lips, it was one of the schools oldest award nominees and her name was on the list.

She was thankful she went home first to change than stay in school for hours in her school uniform, now she's wearing black stockings and a slim casual long-sleeved dress that reached her mid-thigh in the color of dark green, since it was slightly windy out she wore a black leather jacket and put her hair in a messy bun along with an infinity scarf with different patterns and fall colors and to top it off with black combats and black canvas backpack.

This would be a normal outfit for her, but for others might be a bit over the top. But since she is a model what do you expect, right?

She sat down on the small stool in front of her very own white piano, taking out her music sheets just warming up before Hinata comes. She pressed a couple keys to check the tunes; her eyes scanned the first stanza. Her fingers ready to play when they wouldn't move all of a sudden as if her arms were paralyzed.

Panick shot throughout her body.

She was informed this would happen, just you know not now not even today or tomorrow more like a week from now.

_**Th this can't be happening. **_Her eyes blurred, tears threaten to fall anytime.

She saw her hand shake, by the time she was able to move them instead of playing she put them together placing them on her lap and looking down at them. She was still shaken up, her mind wondering far away. She was cut off by Hinata, although she didn't really hear the girl call her or hear her come in.

"Sa..Sakura-chan are you o. .y?" Hinata said

Sakura looked up thankful that the Hyuuga heiress didn't notice the daze look on her eyes, instead she forced a smile.

"Im fine Hina-chan, c'mon let's start practice"

The hyuuga girl didn't even noticed the tone in her voice, and since she is not that close to her like Ino she wouldn't know the girl smiling at her is faking it.

"O..Okay.. yo..you say ..s…so" HInata said while placing her bag down.

Sakura had a sad smile on her lips, she never did like to lie to anyone and if she did she would die of guilt but she knew that this is one secret she had to keep forever… or atleast until the time comes. She put on her cheery façade again just to hide the pain; she put on a fake smile.

She knew she will be doing this for a while, fake smiles, pretending to be fine and happy, living life to the fullest, no regrets or problems. She never liked this act one bit even if she's a great actress but it's for the better.

She waved goodbye to her friend's retreating limousine, watching the car's figure go out of sight before walking the opposite way of her house. She declined the offer of Hinata dropping her off her house ( ahem!MANSION!ahem) saying she'd rather walk since she still needed to pass by a friend's house, instead she's actually visiting a place that's very special to her.

She made a turn and followed the path that leads to the forest behind the kid's park, she found this place years ago when she was still young and ever since then it hold a special place in her heart. When the path ended she was greeted by the vast plains covered with white daisies everywhere and at this time the sun was just setting , all in all the view was breath taking. She sat down under the shade of a willow tree it was the only tree in the area except the forest from the park but now it's just surrounded with white beautiful daisies. She looked at the sun while it was setting; she was then reminded of how she promised herself to show this place to a special person in heart one day.

* * *

**Sasuke's pov.**

He sat up from his bed, he was currently having problems no not about homework that's nothing if you're an Uchiha but what's bothering him is an image of pink and green every minute he close his eyes, an idea popped on his head he ran a hand through his hair irritated on how he didn't think of it sooner. Rushing down the long flight of stairs, he searched the living room book shelves and the library.

_**What the hell?! Where is it..**_ He grunted instead to release some heat; an Uchiha never loses their patience that easily. Right. Since his patience was growing thin he went to the only thing that can help him, that thing is…

"Mom, where is **the** photo album" he asked, well more like demanded.

Mikoto looked up from her files of fashion sales, new products for her store and stared at her youngest son, he may not look it but if your this boys mom you can so tell when he looked like he was going to go crazy when he doesn't get what he wants soon. And by the tone he said his question...err... I think. She knew what he ment right away.

_**Oh, THAT photo album…**_ Mikoto thought

"Mom."

Sigh. Uchiha men and their demands.

"It's in the room beside the library where you told me to keep all your childhood things, because you thought they were too embarrassing and if I didn't lock it away you would burn them all." Mikoto said deadpanned.

But as soon as she said where room her son already left, she just shook her head.

_**Room next to the library, got it.**_

Sasuke paced quickly down the halls and turned right he open the door and went straight to the bookshelf, his eyes scanned for the photo album when he was 6 yrs old.

**10 yrs…**

**9 yrs…**

**8 yrs…**

**7 yrs…**

**Insert exasperated sigh **

**6 yrs…**

**Finally..**

He grabbed it and sat on the red carpet and leaned on the bookshelf blowing the dust off the hard cover, the thing about this certain photo album is when his closest old friend last spent time with him. The whole album was about 2 people, a certain raven haired boy with a scowl on his face while blushing holding his stuff dog and a certain rosette girl holding her very own bunny plushy smiling sweetly and innocently on the camera.

The caption for this picture was…

Sasuke and Sakura age 6 years old, when Sasuke asked her to marry him one day and she said yes.

Sasuke closed the album and looked up the ceiling, with a small smirk.

_**Hn. That's why I keep seeing you in my mind… you're really good at hiding from a hunter dog, Usagi-chan **_Sasuke thought.

* * *

**Sakura pov.**

She looked at the sun while it was setting; she was then reminded of how she promised herself to show this place to a special person in heart one day.

Remembering a certain raven hair boy carved something for her a few years back, she stood up and looked at the tree's bark it had a heart and had the initials: S+ S

She looked up the sky, she noticed it might rain soon so she touched the carving and smiled a little for the first time today a true smile.

_**I hope you still remember me, chicken hair-kun.**_

She thought as she walked towards home leaving her favorite place in the world.

* * *

_**Sasuke and Sakura's pov.**_

Both had a small smile on their lips.

_**You still hold a special place in my heart.**_ The both teens thought.

* * *

**Sasuke's pov.**

He heard the doorbell ring he didn't bother since they had a butler to tend the guests, instead he looked outside and it was pouring rain. He scowled at how lucky his brother attending a meeting with their dad in California where it was sunny, and he just wanted to go out and not die in his room due to utter boredom. He's scowled deeper…if that's possible. His thoughts on how to get revenge on his brother were interrupted shortly by a knock.

"Master, Sasuke someone is asking for you."

"Who?"

"I do not know who, she was asking for Master Itachi but I said he is not present so she asked for your presence instead."

Sigh. "Alright, I'll talk to her you can leave"

_**Probably a Fangirl, declaring to be Itachi's girlfriend…again**_

He walked down the stairs and opened the door, his scowled disappeared when he saw a pink haired girl shaking from the cold weather, and the fact that she's soaking wet wasn't helping… at all.

"May I co-come in Sasuke-kun?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Sasuke was taken out from his train of thought.

"Someone get me a towel" He yelled to a passing maid who nearly tripped on her own feet due to her master's sudden outbust.

He took her hand and pulled her inside, sighing while closing the door.

"You idiot, usagi." He muttered looking down ar her since she was a head smaller.

She stopped in her tracks, eyes wide open. Then she gave him a sly smile, even if it was small it was true unlike the ones she was giving everyone else lately.

"Ah, you remembered." She asked her voice in a mere whisper.

"Are you, feeling fine?" He felt her forehead.

_**Shit! She's burning up.**_

"Yes..i.i.m..im f-fine" She said.

"I asure you im fi-"She said before she blacked out.

_**Kuso.**_

* * *

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THAT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! AND IM SORRY IF IT'S LONG AND BORING I WAS LAZY OK! BUT HONESTLY THANK YOU GUYS FOR FOLLOWING AND PUTTING THIS STORY IN YOUR FAVOURITES I APPRECIATE IT GREATLY! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! I HAVE AN YPCOMING CHAPTER TOMORROW TOO AND I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU, KEEP SUPPORTING I APPRECIATE.

LOTS OF LOVE.

-Guns-SxS-Roses


	14. Closer

**CHAPTER 3: Closer.**

_**Italics = thoughts **__Normal= saying_

Disclaimer: _**Please go easy on me this is my very first story and has been on my mind lately, I hope you guys like it. And as you know**__** I don't own Naruto.**__** (:**_

I'm so sorry please don't kill me! I know I've been gone for a couple of days…. Okay! I'm sorry really, I was really ill and I had to finish school work even though I'm sick. But I'm back and I'll put a AN next time it happens, thank you for the favorites and follows I'm really grateful for your support

Love -Guns-SxS-Roses

* * *

**Age:**

Akatsuki – 20-25

Sakura – turning 18 currently 17

Sasuke and Naruto and Shikamaru -18

Hinata and Ino-17

Tenten and Neji-18

Anyways let's move on and here's another chapter of this sasusaku story (: I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Last chapter - **

"**You idiot, usagi." He muttered looking down ar her since she was a head smaller.**

**She stopped in her tracks, eyes wide open. Then she gave him a sly smile, even if it was small it was true unlike the ones she was giving everyone else lately. **

"**Ah, you remembered." She asked her voice in a mere whisper.**

"**Are you, feeling fine?" He felt her forehead.**

_**Shit! She's burning up.**_

"**Yes..i.i.m..im f-fine" She said.**

"**I asure you im fi-"She said before she blacked out.**

* * *

_**Sakura's pov.**_

She squinted her eyes to adjust to the sudden light; it took her a sometime to figure out where she was until all the events from yesterday came rushing back to her. She sat up way too quick...

"Whoa… head rush" She muttered lying back down and putting a hand on her forehead.

She looked around and noticed she wasn't in her room which means she's also not in her house, she didn't panic since she remembered what happened before she passed out right in front of the youngest Uchiha. _**That embarrassing...**_ Sakura thought as she buried her flushed face deeper into the pillows. She guessed it's probably Sasuke's room since the room was Navy blue and almost everything had the Uchiha symbol in it. Note the keyword: almost.

She sat up once again, this time she didn't get a head rush which she was grateful for. She hugged the pillow and covered half her face only her eyes and forehead was shown, she had a habit of doing this every time she thinks, it doesn't matter what object it is her hand, a notebook, anything but this time her thought were distracted by the smell of the pillow.

_**Hmm. smells so nice.**_ She hugged the pillow tighter breathing in the scent. _**If he smells like this I wouldn't mind-**_ Her eyes snapped open and she threw the pillow to the floor glaring at it. She hopped off the king size bed, still glaring at the pillow.

_**I did not just think of that! **_

_**But you sure did, honey.**_ Inner Sakura replied out of the blue.

(Scowl)

_**Oh. It's you. Glad to have you back.**_ Sakura thought expressing as much sarcasm as she could.

_**Yep it's me!**_ Inner Sakura chirped ignoring the sarcasm that was thrown in her way.

(Eye rolls)

_**Whatever, just please it's to earl-**_ Sakura's message to her inner was cut off by a certain person.

I can see that you're up. Sasuke said plainly.

"Umm...Yeah. Morning Uchiha-san." Sakura bowed for formality purposes.

"Sasuke."

"Wh-What?" She asked in confusion, she turned her head slightly to the side.

"Call me Sasuke, since we basically know each other since we were toddlers." He said while looking away, Sakura didn't notice the blush but of course no one can unless you have a very good microscope.

Sakura just stood there staring at the boy in front of her, mouth slightly gaping.

_**Longest sentence ever heard from him…Ever. **_Sakura thought.

"It's rude to stair." Sasuke stated.

"o-Oh! Im so sorry." Sakura said looking at her feet, she noticed something.

"Um Sasuke-san, do you know where my clothes from yesterday are? I need to change and go straight home right away." She said, noticing she wasn't wearing her clothes from yesterday.

"Sasuke. No formalities. The maids put it in the laundry, so you have to change into those. Well I'll be going now." Sasuke said while pointing at the pile of clothes on the couch before heading for the door to leave.

" Arigatou, Sasuke-kun" She said grabbing the pile of clothes.

She noticed that he stopped halfway to the door.

_**Did I say something wrong? **_

"Oh, mother said come down for breakfast once you're ready." He left and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Sasuke's pov**

A small smirk was plastered in the younger Uchiha, it may be too soon but he can see it. they're getting closer just like before.

Yes, just like before...

And maybe, just maybe I'll fulfill my promise to her one day.

He thought as he headed for breakfast, he seated himself at the right side of the head char since his mom would be coming down soon (Since his dad is at a meeting in Cali the mom is the boss for now. mwuahahah). He was informed that breakfast would be serving in about 7 minutes, so he was waiting for everyone else meaning his mom and Sakura. He's been waiting for them for at least 20 minutes not and for the 10th time he sighed out of boredom.

"Morning dear." Mikoto greeted her youngest soon after she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

(Glare) "Don't do that mom." Sasuke muttered.

"Ahaha! Sure sure Sasu-chan" Mikoto teased.

"hn."

"Where's Sakura-chan?"

"She's-"Sasuke was cut off.

"Here." A comment was heard; Sasuke turned his head to the double door that lead to the dining room. There he saw **her **she was stunning wearing a white casual high low dress that ended mid- thigh and the back ended behind her knees while a thin brown braided belt clung to her hips, she was wearing a matching white wedge heels. Even though her long pink hair framed her face (since she was basically running down the stairs not meaning to be late.), she still looked perfect in his eyes.

Panting Sakura composed herself and stood straight, fixing her dress and hair for any imperfections. She walked gracefully towards the table, while Sasuke's eyes trailed on her small figure while she seated herself in front of him.

"Sorry about that Uchiha-san" Sakura said politely

"Oh! No! Not a problem at all dear." Mikoto said while flashing her a bright smile. "And call me Okaasan instead, I hope you don't mind since you use to call me that when you were little."

"Breakfast is served" The chief said, while Sakura took note of the French accent.

"Merci monsieur." Sakura said. (Thank you sir.)

"Ah! vous parlez français mademoiselle?" The chief said with glee. (Translation: Ah! You speak French miss?)

"Qui, je vécu dans Paris pour 7 ans" Sakura said, smiling at the chief. (Yes, I lived in Paris for seven years.)

"Je dois aller pour le moment mademoiselle, au revoir" the chief said while bowing to her and the Uchiha family. (I have to go for now miss, goodbye)

"À bientôt!" ( See you soon") Sakura replied.

Sasuke watched as the girl communicated with the head chief in fluent French; being an Uchiha of course he's also bilingual he only knew some words since he was more fluent in Spanish than French. He was grateful that the chief noticed the glares he was throwing at him and finally left. Sasuke was about to say something when his mom beat him to it.

"Ah! I didn't know you could speak French dear. Tell me how you learned it." Mikoto said while putting her elbows on the table and placed her chin on the palm of her hand and looking at Sakura, waiting for the reply.

"umm..well you see. You see, I was originaly from Japan but my parents got to move to America for business purposes so me and my brothers moved there when I was 6 (Sasuke stared at her intently) and after 2 years I moved back to Japan and meet Ino-pig but my Parents noticed my talents at an early age they sent me to Paris at around 10 years old. I stayed in Paris for 7 years doing all kind of things like acting, modeling, being a musician I also focused slightly on the business side. But when I turned 17 I decided to fly back here in Japan with my brother Gaara since Sasori stayed on the states with my Parents, I moved here for medical purposes."

_**So that's what happened whileshe was gone, and what does she mean? Medical purposes.**_ Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, noticing her slip up she quickly added.

"What I mean is I'm focusing more on the medical field."

"So much talent in such a young age, Sakura-chan." Mikoto said in awe.

"Arigatou, Miko-"

" .tsk." Mikoto waved her index finger.

"Arigatou, O-Okaasan." Sakura said with a red face.

"Anyways you kids better get going, school is starting in about 30 minutes. Sasuke here can drvie you." Mikot said while standing up.

"Oh and come back soon dear! Okaasan" Mikoto added while ushering the two out.

* * *

**Sakura. Pov.**

"Sorry for the the trouble, Sasuke-kun" Sakura said while stting on the passenger seat.

"hn." Sasuke grunted in reply. "Why aren't you wearing your school uniform anyways?" Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

"Ano.. Im going to flight in Paris after school." She said looking out the window.

Sakura saw the way Sasuke's hands grip the steering wheel tighter.

"You're leaving again I see." He said glaring right ahead.

"That's not what I mea-"

"So your saying you're leaving without telling me again, is that it?" Sasuke said while driving trough the traffic.

"Sasuke I didn't mean to-"She looked at him.

"You just left… without even saying goodbye." Sakura lowered her head.

"Do you know how much it hurt? I bet you don't since you a whole different person now, you're not the Sakura I know." He said the last sentence coldly.

Sakura's head snapped up. "Sasuke…" "Im so sorry, I had to okay I didn't even have I choice." Tears threaten to fall. "you. Yo-"

_**you don't even know how much I suffered through all those years, being sick. I wish you understood me. I really wish you do sasuke-kun.**_

She wanted to say it but she couldn't instead. She brushed Sasuke's knuckles that were white from gripping the steering wheel to hard.

"We can try and catch up with each other, right Sasuke kun?" She said in a mere whisper.

She noticed that they were already in the school parking lot.

"But if you want, I can leave. This time I won't come back and give you a hard time." She added. "this time I won't hurt you anymore." She turned to open the door.

A hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder; the next thinging was so fast for her mind to process everything at once. But all she knows is she's kissing Sasuke, her Sasuke.

Sasuke kissed her holding both sides of her face keeping her in place, while her hand was around his neck. They were both running out of air, but neither wanted to break free.

.

.

.

Sasuke broke the kiss panting heavily, still holding Sakura's face.

"no." –pants-

"Never, -pants- again will I lose you." Sakura stared at him.

"Never again will I lose my Usagi." He said while kissing her one last time before going out of the car.

He opened her door taking her hand; they walk side by side holding hands.

"Besides, I still remember my promise." He said while kissing her on the check.

Sakura flushed and punch him lightly on the arm. "hn." He said while smirking.

She looked at the sky.

_**At least this time, were much closer than before and I'm still waiting for that promise.**_

"Sasuke-kun, I have a flight today I have to attend a business meeting for my parents."

"hn."

(Stare)

"Yes I have too."

No reply.

"Don't worry I'll come back before the talent show, since me and Hina-chan are opening for it." She reasoned.

His grip on her hands tightened.

"Just come back okay." He said. She can see the worry in his eyes. She smiled and nodded grateful that she still can read him like an open book.

Up ahead she saw her friends and her brother. She looked at Sasuke who was glaring right back at her brother; oh boy here we go again.

* * *

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THAT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! AND IM SORRY IF IT'S LONG AND BORING I WAS LAZY OK! BUT HONESTLY THANK YOU GUYS FOR FOLLOWING AND PUTTING THIS STORY IN YOUR FAVOURITES I APPRECIATE IT GREATLY! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! I HAVE AN UPCOMING CHAPTER TOMORROW TOO AND I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU, KEEP SUPPORTING I APPRECIATE.

LOTS OF LOVE.

-Guns-SxS-Roses


	15. The show

**CHAPTER 15: Talent show**

_**Italics = thoughts **__Normal= saying_

Disclaimer: _**Please go easy on me this is my very first story and has been on my mind lately, I hope you guys like it. And as you know**__** I don't own Naruto.**__** (:**_

I'm so sorry please don't kill me! I know I've been gone for a couple of days…. Okay! I'm sorry really, I was really ill and I had to finish school work even though I'm sick. But I'm back and I'll put a AN next time it happens, thank you for the favorites and follows I'm really grateful for your support

Love -Guns-SxS-Roses

* * *

**Age:**

Akatsuki – 20-25

Sakura – turning 18 currently 17

Sasuke and Naruto and Shikamaru -18

Hinata and Ino-17

Tenten and Neji-18

Anyways let's move on and here's another chapter of this sasusaku story (: I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Last chapter - **

"**Don't worry I'll come back before the talent show, since me and Hina-chan are opening for it." She reasoned.**

**His grip on her hands tightened.**

"**Just come back okay." He said. She can see the worry in his eyes. She smiled and nodded grateful that she still can read him like an open book. **

**Up ahead she saw her friends and her brother. She looked at Sasuke who was glaring right back at her brother; oh boy here we go again.**

* * *

_**Gaara's pov.**_

As **they** approached the group of friends Gaara was glaring daggers at Sasuke, watching him as he put his hands around his sister. His brows furrowed even deeper, if that was possible. He noticed that his sister was smiling again, this time a true smile not those fake ones that he always gets when she tries to tell him she's fine; this one makes her eyes shine along with her smile. He stopped glaring at the Uchiha, even though he wasn't very fond of him at least he's making his sister smile and taking her pain away.

_**But since I don't particularly like him… (Insert evil smirk.)**_

He watched as his sister tried to reason with her so called "new" boyfriend about her flight (insert smirk here), he watched the Uchiha slightly grip his sisters hand. He notices all these little things because this skill must be achieve if you're an overprotective brother who will kill anyone that comes to your sister within a 5 mile radius.

"Hey! Morning guy!" Sakura yelled who was speed walking towards the group, while dragging Sasuke with her with an annoyed expression.

"Where we're you?" Gaara questioned.

"Ano..I got stuck in the rain and went to Itachi-niisan's house since it was closer." Sakura said.

"Ohh…." Both Ino and Naruto said in the same time.

"Forehead girl over here slept at the Uchiha mansion.." Ino said..well yelled.

"I don't see nothing wro-" Tenten didn't get to finish her sentence.

"And that means she slept with Teme! Ahahaha" Naruto yelled.

Him and Ino were laughing like maniacs while singing, Sasuke and Sakura sitting in tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

They shut up when they noticed an evil aura radiating off from the Uchiha and the older Haruno.

Since Naruto practically yelled this throughout the whole campus all of Sasuke's fangils started to come and crowd the group.

"is it true that you slept with the whore, Sasuke-kun?" One said.

"Why!? Why her, Im way prettier." Another said.

Sasuke tighten her grip on Sakura's waist, preparing to protect her if something happens.

Gaara noticed Sakura's discomfort from lack of personal space, that she might faint any minute.

" . . NOW." Gaara said in a low voice but held an evil tone.

"C'mon Sakura let go before we miss the flight." He said, he saw Sasuke's jaw tighten.

"Ano..i thought-" Sakura didn't finish.

"Let's go mom and dad wanted to spend time with us first." Gaara cutted in.

"Is Sasori-nii gonna be there?" She saked. "Ah." Was what she got.

"Can I speak to her for a sec." Sasuke said while pulling his girlfriend behind the near by tree.

_**Smirk…bet he wasn't excepting it to be soon.**_

* * *

_**Sakura's **_**pov.**

Sasuke practically dragged her to the nearest tree and just stood there looking at her, she felt uncomfortable under his piercing gaze.

"Ano…Sasu-"She bit her lower lip.

.

.

"Sasuke-ku"

.

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.

She could never finish her sentence when he was looking at her like that.

_**He's looking at me like I murdered someone, and he wanted me to admit. Which I didn't by the way.**_

She looked at her feet since she couldn't look at him in the eye, that's until an idea popped in her head.

"Ne… Chicken butt-kun…gomen."

She saw him blink. . probably surprised that she mentioned his old nicknamed.

Glare. . The next thing that happened she wasn't expecting at all, instead of her guess that he will yell at her he hugged her instead. Surprised, she was just there speechless.

"You lied." He mumbled through her hair. Her eyes softened. "Gomen."Sakura said while hugging him in return.

"It was late notice." She said through the silence.

"But I promised I would come back right?" She said.

"hn." He grunted while pulling away and kissing her on the forhead, she closed her eyes and smiled at his action.

She then started giggling. He scowled.

"hn?"

"I just like your over protectiveness." She smiled while she kissed his cheek.

"Don't want to ruin the moment but times ticking we gotta go Sak." The couple turned around to see Gaara. "And im sure you don't want to be late Uchiha."

"I'll meet you in the car." Gaara said giving them some chance to bid their farewells.

She hugged him, tight. "I'll miss you." "ah. Me too." He kissed her hair and watched her run to the car as he walked to class.

* * *

**Sasuke's pov.**

He smirked at the memory.

**Flashback.**

**He stared at her, waiting for her to say something to break the awkward silence.**

**He watched her open and close her mouth, she kept doing this for about 3 minutes till she looked at her feet.**

**He thought she looked cute when she's nervous, completely forgetting about how mad he was when Gaara said they were leaving early.**

**End flashback.**

The memory made him smile, well a small microscopic smile that may look like a smirk to anyone. But he knew that Sakura would be the only one to tell which one is different.

He felt something or rather someone poked his ribcage. He turned to his left and glared at his so called bestfriend.

"What."

"Are you and Sakura-chan official?" Naruto said.

"Yeah! Are you dating her?" ino butted in from her desk which was in front of Sasuke's.

He was about to answer and tell them to shut it, when a certain red head came in to his field of view. He felt it sit on his lap, when his vision adjusted he scowled at what he saw.

"Karin."

"Hi sasu-kun. And no he's not dating her, he's dating me. And will marry one day." She sighed at her day dream.

"Don't call me that." He pushed her off his lap. "And you're not even my girlfriend, I already have one."

"hmph!" Karin dusted herself as she walked away from the two laughing blondes.

"Dobe, where's your girlfriend." Sasuke said.

"oh!. Hinata-chan is off practicing for tonight." He said.

"Didn't they practice already?" Ino said curiously.

"There was a change of plans; Sakura-chan changed the song last minute

The Uchiha slowly muted the two blondes' voices and watched from the window, looking at the autumn leaves soaring through the wind.

_**Why did she change it?**_

* * *

**A certain someone's pov (guess)**

"**Hi sasu-kun. And no he's not dating her, he's dating me. And will marry one day." She sighed at her day dream.**

"**Don't call me that." He pushed her off his lap. "And you're not even my girlfriend, I already have one."**

"**hmph!" Karin dusted herself as she walked away from the two laughing blondes.**

The memory played in her mind as she was walking down the halls, walking to the main entrance of the school. She was going home with her group of friends for their performance tonight.

_**I may not be your girlfriend. Yet. But we'll see about that.**_

She thought with a sinister smile placed upon her lips.

* * *

Just letting you know there is a part 2 of this chapter. (:

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THAT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! AND IM SORRY IF IT'S LONG AND BORING I WAS LAZY OK! BUT HONESTLY THANK YOU GUYS FOR FOLLOWING AND PUTTING THIS STORY IN YOUR FAVOURITES I APPRECIATE IT GREATLY! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! I HAVE AN YPCOMING CHAPTER TOMORROW TOO AND I'LL MAKEIT UP TO YOU, KEEP SUPPORTING I APRRECIATE.

LOTS OF LOVE.

-Guns-SxS-Roses


End file.
